1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for computer input/output within a remote computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historic advances in computer technology have made it economical for individual users to own their own computing system, which has caused the proliferation of the Personal Computer (PC). Additionally, PCs are widely used in a variety of businesses environments. Reliance on PCs for performing day-to-day activities, including professional and personal activities, is complicated by the increasing mobility of PC users. For example, flexible work environments allowing employees to work at a remote location and increased business travel reduce the efficiency of employees unable to access their work PCs. Additionally, maintaining PCs at a remote location is a complex and burdensome task.
Therefore, there is a need for remote computer input/output that functions as if locally connected to the data processing and storage of a computer system.